Item (PopTag!)
In PopTag!, an item is an object that the player can use in some manner. They are most commonly used in in-game battles and may be collected on the field in-game, purchased at the Pop Shop, received through Quests and Events, and other methods. Italicized names denote unverified English names. List of items This list is not yet complete and will continue to expand as new map themes and items are added. Ability items These items grant special abilities, which are primarily throwing and kicking. * Punching Gloves: Allows the user to throw water balloons. * Red Devil: Maximizes Speed and allows the user to kick water balloons. * Shoes: Allows the user to kick water balloons. Detrimental items These items harm the player in some manner. * Green Devil: Forces the player to drop an item onto a random tile in the map. * Purple Devil: Randomly selects one of two temporary effects: either reverse movement controls or force the player to drop water balloons whenever possible. Hold items These items appear in the bottom right corner of the screen when grabbed and must be activated by pressing the Ctrl button. They may come in sets of 1 or more units. Only one set of hold items can be held at a time; grabbing another hold item set will replace the original. Grabbing a hold item set of the same type as the original will not stack onto the current supply but simply replenish it into the default supply. * Angel Coin: (Default supply: 1) Revives a knocked-out teammate at random. Only usable in Monster Mode. * Banana: (Default supply: varies) Lays a banana on the current tile. Forces a player to slide in the direction he or she approached it upon contact until he or she collides into a block or water balloon blast. * Boost: (Default supply: ?) Gives the user a short surge of speed when riding a Kart. * Canned Food: (Default supply: ?) Converts a Slow Turtle into a Fast Turtle. * Dart: (Default supply: 3) Throws a dart in the direction the user is facing. If the dart makes contact with a water balloon, the water balloon will immediately explode. * Detonator: (Default supply: 3) Lays a timed bomb on the current tile. If the user presses the space bar while any Detonators are active, all Detonators he or she has laid on the field will explode. * Drill: Breaks the soft block directly in front of the user. * Gasoline: (Default supply: 1) Restores a Kart's gasoline level to maximum. * Ginseng: (Default supply: ?) * Goggles: (Default supply: 1) Lets the player view items contained within soft blocks within his or her range. * Medicine: (Default supply: ?) Cures the player of the Purple Devil's effects. * Mousetrap: (Default supply: ?) Plants a trap if the user is standing between two one-tile hard blocks. Touching a trap puts a player in a bubble. * Needle: (Default supply: 1) Allows the player to escape from a bubble. * Oxygen Tank: (Default supply: 1) Extends the time that it takes for the user to die when trapped in a bubble. * Radar: (Default supply: 6) Temporarily shows the blast ranges of all water balloons on the field. * Shield: (Default supply: 2) Grants invincibility to the user for a couple seconds. * Spring Shoes: (Default supply: 3) Allows the player to jump over soft blocks and certain hard blocks. * Sticky Glue: (Default supply: 3) Lays a web on the current tile. Stepping on a web temporarily causes a player to have very low Speed. * Tack: (Default supply: ?) Lays a tack on the current tile. Dropping a water balloon on a tack causes the water balloon to immediately explode. * Transparency: (Default supply: 3) Temporarily makes the user's water balloons semi-invisible to opponents. The water balloons will appear only slightly faded to teammates. * Wrench: (Default supply: ?) Converts a Busted Saucer into a Fast Saucer. Non-game items These items are not meant to be used in-game but in other areas of the game (e.g. chatting). * Megaphone: Lets the user post one message that everyone on the channel can see. Special purpose items These items are only found in specific map themes, usually those that are mission-based. They are used to complete some sort of special task. * Kart: Has very high speed on kart tracks but very low speed elsewhere. Speed drops when it runs low on gasoline. Only found in Kart-themed maps and must be used to complete a Kart-based Mission Win. * Zombie Medicine: Cures a zombie-infected character. If grabbed by a non-infected character, it will appear about his or her head. The Zombie Medicine can then be passed onto other non-zombie characters (including zombie-infected ones) through contact. A Zombie Medicine will appear at a random location on the map in set intervals if there is none currently present in the game. Only found in Zombie-themed maps. Stat-altering items These items affect a character's stats for the duration of the current game as long as they are not dropped (typically due to Green Devils or KOs). * Ice Skates: Maximizes Speed. Only found in Ice-themed maps. * Red Devil: Maximizes Speed and allows the user to kick water balloons. * Roller Skates: Increases Speed by 1. * Ultra Balloon: Maximizes Blast. * Water Balloon: Increases Count by 1. * Water Flask: Increases Blast by 1. Mount items These items can be ridden on by the player. They will be destroyed when struck by a water balloon, causing the player to return to his or her original state. A player can only ride on one mount at a time. * Chicken Box: Can hover over soft blocks. Cannot grab items. Has very high speed. Only found in KFC-themed maps. * Kart: Has very high speed on kart tracks but very low speed elsewhere. Speed drops when it runs low on gasoline. Only found in Kart-themed maps and must be used to complete a Kart-based Mission Win. * Mine Cart: Has very high speed on cart tracks but very low speed elsewhere. Only found in Mine-themed maps. * Octopus: Octopuses have a chance of being slow or fast; the exact chance varies by map. Only found in Ocean-themed maps. ** Slow Octopus: Has very low speed. Usually appear more commonly than fast octopuses. ** Fast Octopus: Has very high speed. Usually appear less commonly than slow octopuses. * Owl: Has moderate speed. * Saucer: Can hover over soft blocks. Cannot grab items. Saucers have a chance of being a Busted Saucer; the exact chance varies by map. ** Busted Saucer: Has very low speed. ** Fast Saucer: Has very high speed. * Tank: Allows the player to drop the maximum number of water balloons. All dropped water balloons will automatically be "kicked" in the direction that the tank is facing. Has moderate speed. Only found in Camp-themed maps. * Turtle: Turtles have a chance of being slow or fast; the exact chance varies by map. ** Slow Turtle: Has very low speed. Usually appear more commonly than fast turtles. ** Fast Turtle: Has very high speed. Usually appear less commonly than slow turtles. Temporary effect items These items grant the player effects that only last for a certain period of time. Effects automatically end if a player is caught in a bubble. * Ghost: Makes the player semi-invisible to opponents. The player will appear only slightly faded to teammates. * Purple Devil: Randomly selects one of two temporary effects: either reverse movement controls or force the player to drop water balloons whenever possible. * Superman: Maximizes the player's stats and allows the player to throw and kick water balloons. External links * "Items" on PopTag!'s official English website